Unexceptional
by Special Agent TrebleClef Chase
Summary: "No. You said it yourself Kellin! Mom and Dad have said it! Everyone has said it! I'm unexceptional and that's all I'll ever be!" Could you be normal in a place like Camp Half-Blood? OC. Minimal Percabeth.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.

"Hello half-bloods and prospective parents! I'm Annabeth Chase, and I'm here to tell you about the risks that you take as a demigod when you have children. It's important to educate yourself in order to know if the risk is right for you. If you don't mind, I'll start out with my story…"

The story of two demigods having kids starts with an ending.

The giants were defeated. Gaea remained asleep, and she shut up, which everybody thanked the gods for.

But Tartarus wasn't defeated. He lived in the minds of his victims who had chosen the ineffective mode of escape.

So when Percy and Annabeth decided to spend their first night of freedom in the comfort of his mother's apartment, it felt a lot like they were still imprisoned.

Tartarus had a hold on both of their minds.

Screams rang through the apartment and Percy rushed to Annabeth's bed. "Whoa whoa whoa, hey hey Wise Girl, we're okay.

She opened her eyes with a start and he scooped her into his arms. "I was still in there Percy. I couldn't see you. I was abandoned!" She sobbed and she shook in his arms.

"I know. That was the worst part. I couldn't do anything for you, I- I try not to think about it."

She pulled away from his chest to look up. "How do you sleep?"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't- not really. Short bursts. I sleep when I'm not tired so that I can control what I see."

He began to shake as well and the tears began to fall. "But the screaming. It's hard not to remember what caused those screams."

Annabeth tugged the covers around the both of them. "Am I losing it Percy?"

He smiled for a nanosecond. "I'm losing it with you- if it's any consolation."

They lay still for a moment until Percy broke the silence. "You had something to say that had to wait until Gaea was destroyed."

Annabeth gripped Percy's hand.

"I did."

"What was it?"

"A question."

"I can't answer it if I don't hear it."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "After everything we've been through I remembered when we first decided to- be us, and I- it's so different to me."

He turned to look her in the eyes. "What?"

"We grew up. A lot. I don't feel seventeen, Percy. I feel-"

"Eighty five and three quarters."

"You're right on the money. And us, it's the same, give or take a few of those years."

He smirked. "Our relationship is elderly and frail?"

She smiled for the first time that night, fleeting a smile as it was. "No, well at least I think of it as- overdue."

"For what?"

"I don't know Percy. I have no clue. That's where the question comes in. What do you think our future is- our next step I mean?"

He smiled. "I like our future much more than the past."

"What does that entail?"

His smile grew into something that made Annabeth dizzy. "I suppose that entails marriage-"

Annabeth feigned a gasp of shock.

"Kids-"

"Why Percy!"

"A place of our own."

Annabeth was sporting a grin of her own. In jest she suppressed it and acted aloof.

"And how soon will this be?

He shut her up with his lips and laughed. "Tomorrow sounds good. You?"

"I'll change my calendar."

And they fell into each other.

"…Pregnant at seventeen. I didn't regret it for a moment, considering the lifespans of your typical demigod, Percy and I were ancient. Until I thought through the logistics of two genetic time bombs having a kid. It was a nerve-wracking pregnancy, because I did not want to subject any soul to a life of constant fighting and fear of death. When Gemma was born, we were overjoyed to hear the word, 'unexceptional.' But here's the thing about beginner's luck. It's deceiving, even to the daughter of the Wisdom goddess. A year and a half later, I was pregnant with twins. Elliot came first, and I broke when I heard the word 'demigod.' I had subjected my child to the nightmare I grew up with. But nothing prepared me for the shock I received minutes later. Cadence was a goddess. I'm not talking about a really gorgeous baby, though for a newborn, she was supernaturally beautiful. I had given birth to an immortal. What Olympian scientists have since discovered is that, godliness is a trait of incomplete dominance. Just as a plant with pink flowers can be crossed with one just like it and have white, red, and pink offspring, demigods can have mortals, demigods, or gods. And being a mortal in a family like that- now, those are the kids you might be risking the most with…"

**A/N: Executive decision, seventeen is not too young to get married or have kids if you're a demigod. Also I'm really sorry but this is not really a Percabeth story.**


End file.
